Timesplitters 1
by monkeymaster
Summary: The first part of my fanfic series starring the characters of Timesplitters 1 and 2


TIMESPLITTERS #1

**Through the hourglass darkly Part one**

**The amazon**

Captain Snow sliced through the dense foliage, followed by a group of soldiers. His com unit buzzed, causing a horrible static sound and he cursed himself for not fixing it properly after his job at the Obalask dam. What a mess that had been. He then heard Lt Frost's voice come through and fiddled with the ear piece till most of the static was cut out.

"Sir we've found what looks to be some kind of doorway. Do we proceed?" she said. He considered for a moment.

"Very well. Proceed carefully"

"I won't need to with Lt Shade watching my back. I mean I love her, but she is so cautious" Lt Frost said before her voice disappeared into the static.

"Oh wonderful. You there! Keep an eye out. I think I heard something" Captain Snow said. He listened carefully and then heard a snap. A twig maybe? He readied his assault rifle and signalled for the others to load their twelve gauge guns. Suddenly and violently a huge shape burst from the undergrowth carrying a bizarrely shaped weapon, roaring in a hideous screechy voice like nails on a black board.

"Kill it! Shoot it you idiots!" Captain Snow yelled out firing hundreds of bullets into the things hide to no effect. One of the soldiers…Lt Bush was her name he thought pushed him out of the way as the creature lowered the gun firing out a purple beam that scorched the undergrowth and caused the trees to catch fire. Nikolai and two others dressed in standard grey uniform opened fire the twelve gauges firing into the creature only to ricochet away.

"It has some kind of armour Captain Snow sir!" Lt Bush said. Captain Snow narrowed his eyes and picked up his rifle.

"No sir you can't! We need to retreat!" Lt Bush said.

"No! I won't allow this thing to run rampant throughout the jungle. Lt Frost and Lt Shade are still there!" Captain Snow said.

"Forget Frost and her little girlfriend. We need to get out of here!" Nikolai said. He never had the chance to see the bullet scream into his heart killing him instantly.

"I'll deal with it then" Captain Snow said opening fire, and to his joy he saw that the bullets were managing to get through the things armour at last. Lt Bush lingered back for a moment before making her mind up and swinging her twelve gauge around and firing into the thing. Captain Snow's bullets finally shredded the things armour sending hundreds of bullets into it. The thing turned, bleeding badly, only to be blown away by a shot from Lt Bush's twelve gauge.

"Nice shot Lt. Radio Frost and Shade and tell them we've found something. I wonder what it is." Captain Snow said.

"I may know. When in Special Forces I was in charge of the E.B.E division. I studied various alien species and this creature looks like one of the Meezor Mox" one of the grey suited troops said.

Lt Shade had to smile. Her girlfriend Lt Frost had always wanted to be an archaeologist, so investigating this temple they had found was like a dream come true, and it showed. Ever since they had got through the door she had insisted on looking through every square inch of the temple. However so far, with the exception of what appeared to be a skeleton of one of the natives they had found little.

"I think I've found something!" Lt Frost yelled out and Lt Shade hurried over to stand beside her. Sure enough a silver and gold door stood before them, decorated with pictures of men wearing strange uniforms.

"What do you think it leads to?" Lt Shade said looking it up and down.

"I'm guessing some kind of sacred chamber, judging by all the imagery on the door" Lt Frost said pushing up against the door, until it moved, opening slowly to reveal a huge room filled with machinery. And in the centre of the room there was a bizarre white and red structure.

"Alien technology. This is…amazing. This beats the stuff at the dam even!" Lt Frost said. Lt Shade just nodded staring about the huge room. Suddenly one of the machines hissed to life and a glass door hissed open. A strange creature with a bulbous head and greenish skin two eyes each on the far side of his head with huge black pupils, and instead of arms and legs it had octopus like tentacles one of which was gesturing towards them desperately.

"You need…to stop them. Stop them before…they get to IT. Stop…the Meezor Mox. Before" the thing said before collapsing to the ground dead.

"I've got to say. They didn't cover this in basic training" Lt Frost said.

"What's a Meezor Mox? And what is it?"" Lt Shade said struggling to lift the creature. Lt Frost helped her out and together they lifted the heavy alien.

"Why are we carrying this thing?" Lt Frost asked.

"Captain Snow will want to see it. I wonder what this thing is" Lt Shade said as they left the temple.

"Okay well the guy with the purple skin and armour is a Meezor Mox. The octopus creature is part of a race called the Calamari who we only recently found out about. They somehow got shipped to the Chinese Chef at his restaurant and he had to duke it out with them with flamethrowers. He won but a few got away. I'm guessing this isn't one of them. If Lt Frost's story is true" the scientist said.

"Of course it's true. I was there with her. I saw it!" Lt Shade said.

"Well then, in that case it is clear that the Calamari came here years ago. Something must have reawakened them, along with the Meezor Mox. Presumably this mysterious IT the Calamari spoke of" the scientist continued.

"Well as long as they don't mean the killer clown I'm fine" Lt Bush said, more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Lt Shade said tilting her head.

"You know? Pennywise? Stephen King? You must have heard of it" Lt Bush said.

"Uh sorry. Not a horror fan. Frost is though; in fact she's always littering our apartment with horror novels. One time I woke up and as a 'joke' she's placed a full length poster from Halloween H20 on her side of the bed. I nearly had a heart attack!" Lt Shade said.

"Oh come on it was pretty funny" Lt Frost said giggling.

"Ahem. Back to the matter at hand, I believe I may have a solution. You see although most of the Calamari that attacked the restaurant escaped…we caught one of them" the scientist said.

"Alright. Where is he?" Lt Shade asked.

"Follow me" the scientist said walking off down one of the complex's many corridors. Soon they arrived at a huge door.

"Stand back. Sometimes the Calamari get…angry" the scientist said swiping the card through the code point, causing the door to open. Standing behind it was a Calamari.

"Greetings humans. I mean you no harm" the Calamari said waving a tentacle at them.

"Uh we're looking into something that seems to involve you guys. Does the name it mean anything to you?" Lt Frost asked trying not to show fear.

"IT! So the ancient terror has been awakened. IT is all powerful. IT is the ultimate annihilator. IT came from the dark depths of space in the scarred realms where no life should tread. And it came. And it destroyed. Hundreds of my fellows died fighting IT before IT was finally cast into the pit that you people call a 'black hole'" the Calamari said.

"And these Meezor Mox are going to try and free it. Just great. So where can we find IT?" Lt Shade asked.

"IT was hidden here on earth. IT is…" the Calamari began before a beam of energy hit it causing it to fall backwards dead. Lt Frost and Lt Shade turned around to see a man in a heavy cloak running down the corridor.

"Frosty go round the other way. We'll cut this guy off…then we'll get some answers" Lt Shade said heading down the right hand corridor. Lt Shade pulled out her silenced pistol and fired sending the bullet into the mans shoulder. He staggered and collapsed just as Lt Frost came around the other corner. Lt Shade pulled away the mans hood only to be greeted by the face of a Calamari.

"What the…?" Lt Shade began before the Calamari lunged towards one of the windows, smashed through it, and plummeted towards the lake below the compound.

"Crap! What the hell just happened?" Lt Shade yelled out.

"So we have a deal then my friend?" Captain Forest said holding a wooden box, which had some kind of pattern on it. The man in the shadows nodded. It was difficult to see him in the poor light, but it was clear he had a huge moustache hair that stuck out like earmuffs and a pair of glasses that seemed almost to glow in an eerie way.

"Indeed we do old friend. And in return no one will learn about what happened at Macapa" the man said. Captain Forest handed him the box and the man handed Forest a computer disk.

"All the information is on there. I thank you for this Captain Forest, my old friend. With this box in my possession I will protect my city and this world. I'll be in touch again soon" the man said before melding into the shadows.

"What do you mean 'You'll be in touch'!? This is over you hear me! Over!" Captain Forest yelled out. But there was no reply. Dejectedly Captain Forest left the small dark room.

"And that's what happened" Lt Frost said to Captain Snow. He nodded and turned towards the window in his office, and gazed down at the lake.

"I know. I just got a call from The Man. He wants us to deal with it. And we're to use whatever means necessary. This is a level 1 alpha mission. We must not fail" Captain Snow said grimly

"So what do we do now? I mean it's not like we have the Calamari's phone number" Lt Frost said. Captain Snow turned to her.

"We don't need it. You heard what our deceased alien friend said. IT is on Earth" Captain Snow said handing them both strangely shaped devices, with antenna on the top.

"We have the location. We have three days before The Man sends in the Special Forces. Let's go people" Captain Snow said.

Next Issue: Captain Snow leads a team, including Lt Frost, Lt Shade and Lt Bush into the heart of Egypt which is believed to be where IT is. We learn more of Captain Forest's mysterious bargain and also what he did in Macapa that he was so desperate to cover up. Plus more on The Mans double deals. And just who is the fourth party after IT? All this and more in TIMESPLITTERS #2!


End file.
